Lostorage incited WIXOSS Episode 12
Dawn (夜明け Yoake) is the twelfth episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. It premiered on December 23, 2016. Appearances Based on order of appearances. Characters * Suzuko Homura * Chinatsu Morikawa * Kou Satomi * Ril * Carnival * Shohei Shirai (mentioned) * Mel * Kou Satomi (Original) * Hanna Mikage * Dona in Shohei Shirai’s Body * Suzuko’s Father * Iona Urazoe (in a poster) * Chinatsu’s Mother and Father * Rio Koshiba * Aya in Shou Narumi's Body * Guzuko in Sou Sumida's Body * Carnival in Kou Satomi's Body * Kiyoi Mizushima * Akira Aoi (Poster) Cards: Suzuko's Deck: * Ril ** Ril, Memory of Innocence ** Ril, Fragmented Memory ** Ril, Memory of Shaking ** Ril, Memory of the Blue Sky ** Ril, Memory of Desperation * Gareth, White Spear of the Round Table * Percival, First Spear of the Round Table * Elaine, Maiden of the Round Table * Hakkai, Western Boar of the Piercing Hoe * Servant O * Servant D * Sanzo, Tibetan of the Golden Mountain * Yellow Turban, Yellow Soldier of Uprising * Odanobu, Great Demon of Pride * Servant ZERO * Ranma, Two Swords Attendant * Saizo, Spy of the Ten Braves * Lancelot, Lake Cavalry of the Round Table * Kill Two Birds with One Stone * Goku, Western Monkey of the Sage's Stone * Mordre, Revenge of the Round Table * ⁑Merli⁑, Deluge of Water Currents Suzuko's Hanayo Deck: * Hanayo Three, Binding Magic Flame * Suikaline, Natural Stone * Kakusen, Natural Stone Kou Satomi's Deck: * Carnival ** Carnival -0- ** Carnival -PA- ** Carnival -SA- ** Carnival -TA- ** Carnival -QA- * ≡Antares≡, Natural Star * ≡Senya≡, Natural Star * ≡Ecliptic≡, Natural Star * ≡Hadar≡, Natural Star * Servant D2*1 * Code Anti Machupi * ≡Rosenebby≡, Natural Star * ≡Equinox≡, Natural Star * ≡Revolution≡, Natural Star * ≡Regulus≡, Natural Star * Victory Song of Connected Destruction * †Annabelle†, Wretched Play * ≡Impact≡, Natural Star Princess * ≡Geocentrism≡, Natural Star * ≡Garnet Star≡, Natural Star Princess * Phosphorescent Samsara Chinatsu's Midoriko Deck: * Midoriko, Harmonious Girl Type Three * Tsubaki, Natural Plant * Kayappa, Natural Plant * Duranda, Greatsword Coin Bet Skills Used * Honest x4 * Joker x4 * Berserk * Blind * Requiem Synopsis Chinatsu and Suzuko have reconciled, but Satomi isn't happy. He challenges Suzuko to one last battle. But can Suzuko win against a player who can change his cards at will, and who can use any power he wants? And even if she does, what will the cost of her victory be? And what will happen to the rest of the WIXOSS game? (Source: Crunchyroll Synopsis) Recap The episode begins where the previous episode left off, with Kou Satomi inviting Suzuko to have some fun with him, though Suzuko is not impressed by his invitation and asks what he means by that. Satomi simply states that he wants a battle, however, this confuses her because he had stated to her that he wasn’t a Selector (Episode 4). Ril then alerts Suzuko to the fact that he is one, though Ril is confused about why she couldn’t sense it before. Satomi replies that he was able to hide his identity as Selector because of his LRIG’s special ability. He then introduces both Chinatsu and Suzuko to his LRIG, Carnival. Satomi then further explains that it was all an act meant to make Selectors trust him, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to snack on them (by which he means desperate Selectors). He then explains that as one of those Selectors got closer to the time limit, he would secretly beat on one of them for kicks. Though he admits that most of them weren’t a snack, he admits that beating on Shohei was quite good, comparing it to sexual elation in order to agitate both Suzuko and Chinatsu further. Angry, Chinatsu goes to punch Satomi, but Suzuko stops her. Suzuko then tells Chinatsu that she is battling Satomi. Suzuko then comforts Chinatsu’s concerns by saying how she won’t lose to him. Chinatsu becomes relieved by this, however, Carnival simply laughs at the pair, calling Chinatsu “The creepy girl,” and saying how seeing her in person makes her wanna puke. Satomi, though, puts on a psychotic face and says that what makes it so exciting, to which Carnival labels him a pervert. Putting on a brave face, Suzuko bring outs Ril. Satomi tells her to satisfy him, and the pair both cry out “Open!” The battlefield then opens. After the opening credits, Suzuko is seen arriving in the battlefield. As the coin cards line up, it is revealed that both her and Satomi have 4 gold coins each. On the audience platform, Chinatsu looks on at Suzuko concerned, though Mel is more concerned about Chinatsu. The match then begins on Suzuko’s turn. Suzuko begins the match by ordering Ril to “Grow!” She then summons Gareth and Percival and ends her turn. Satomi starts getting revved up and starts his turn by growing Carnival. He then summons Antares and Senya and orders Carnival to attack Ril. Carnival punches Ril, who falls back onto her card and then goes back to Satomi’s platform. Satomi then ends his turn. On Suzuko’s next turn, she grows Ril. Ril then encourages Suzuko to take the initiative. She then uses the effects of her Coin Bet Skill, “''Honest”'' to force Satomi into revealing his entire hand to her, though he happily lets her see them anyway. Seeing his hand, Ril determines that they can handle that, so Suzuko deploys Hakkai and launches a full attack on Satomi, which he accepts. She then ends her turn. At the end of Suzuko’s turn, Satomi proceeds to praise her by saying that she made it this far because she stomped on and crushed on so many peoples’ treasured memories, he then asks her if it doing that felt good, taunting her. Suzuko tries to denies this, but Satomi just continues by telling her that it’s alright to be like that because the strong have the right to devour the weak. Insulted, Suzuko asks him why he is acting like this, and states that since they are both Selectors, he should know exactly how scary battles are and how painful it is to lose your memories. Satomi then replies “Who knows,” and proceeds to begin his turn by growing Carnival. In the midst of his elation, Satomi activates his Coin Bet Skill, “Joker,” ''and uses its effects to change Antares into Machupi. He then uses Machupi’s effects to banish all of Suzuko’s SIGNI, and proceeds to launch a full attack on her. Carnival then uses the opportunity to beat Ril up, much to Suzuko’s disgust. Arriving back on her platform, Carnival explains to Suzuko that her ability is called ''“Joker.” Satomi then demonstrates that he can use this ability in other ways too, by using Joker again to replace Carnival’s skill with ‘Berserk’, allowing him to use Chinatsu’s coin skill on Suzuko and places her under Carnival’s control. Immediately under her control, Suzuko starts to struggle against Berserk’s control, much to Ril’s concern. Struggling, Suzuko orders Ril to “Grow,” whilst Satomi tells her that it’s useless to fight against it. In pain, Suzuko calls for her coin and uses Honest on herself, and returns herself back to normal. On the audience platform, as Chinatsu watches these events, she conjectures that Suzuko used her own honest desires to not attack, to break free from Berserk. Seeing Suzuko regain her composure, Chinatsu slowly starts understanding Suzuko’s battle style. Back on Satomi’s platform, Satomi starts giggling, stating his over-enjoyment at watching Suzuko’s desperate struggle and asks her to excite him even more, because battles have to feel good. He then creepily tells Suzuko that it reminds him of when he was an LRIG. This revelation shocks both Chinatsu and Suzuko. However, Satomi just proceeds to regale them with his story. He states that the battles back then were so much and starts mentioning how he looked down on his opponents and taunted them. However, after a while, the battles got boring and he began seeking a different kind of thrill. He then mentions how irritated he got by watching Selectors get so wrapped up in their so-called “garbage” memories to the point that they drove themselves to self-destruction. Satomi then starts lamenting how there is nothing wrong with crushing weak bugs, but it just didn’t make him feel good anymore. He also hints that he had purposely tricked his Selector into losing, in order to claim his body. However, he became empty again after trying to live in his body for a while. He then tells them that it was around that time, that he realized what he really craved was life or death battles, because to him that what’s an LRIG’s real instinct is. Satomi then asks Ril, if he is right before proceeding to continue his story. He continues on saying that at the same time, he had an idea. That he would become a Selector himself, and control all of the battles through a bookmaking network. He then tells Suzuko that after some time his wish came true, and he obtained Carnival, who to him was his ideal LRIG. He then purposely leaked some rumors about him being a Bookmaker, and then began to build his circle. He mentions how much fun it was to make those other Selectors kill each other and drive them into despair, but soon that got boring too. So Satomi came up with the ideas to create/find the strongest creature among them, one unbound by garbage memories, raise them up and then destroy them. That idea was the most enjoyable game imaginable to him. Upset, Suzuko tells Satomi that he is wrong. She then boldly declares that memories are not garbage, because it was those memories that made her what she is today and are what enabling her to confront him. Making another crazy face, Satomi tells Suzuko to use those sentiments to kill him. Satomi then commands Carnival to “Grow,” and then summons Revolution and Regulus.He then uses the both of them in conjunction with Rosenebby to attack Suzuko. Satomi then orders Carnival to attack, however, Suzuko guards with a Servant card. In retaliation, Satomi uses Joker again to erase Servant O’s abilities with the card “One Touch, Armor's End,” and turns it into Servant ZERO. Getting back up again from the blast, Ril starts thinking about how to beat Joker. Suddenly, Satomi calls out to Ril, and invites her to join his team by stating that all humans are born to be tools for enjoying the battle and that they as LRIGs were born to battle. Both Ril and Suzuko become surprised by this, but Satomi continues mentioning how Ril will disappear once the time limit is up, and that it would to be better for her to just lose, so that she could get Suzuko’s body and become a Selector as many times as she wants. He then again invites Ril to have fun with this horrible, cruel world. As Ril stands there thinking, Suzuko suddenly becomes concerned and stares at her. Ril then raises her head, and putting on an evil smirk says that it sounds pretty good to her. After the intermission, a confused Suzuko is seen looking at Ril, wondering what she is up to. Satomi tells Suzuko that it is her turn now, so Suzuko orders Ril to “Grow,” and tries to order her to attack. However, Ril doesn’t move. Suzuko asks Ril, why she is doing this, but Ril merely states that it is because she is an LRIG. Seeing this display, Satomi cackles saying that Ril is following her instinct as an LRIG. Shocked, Suzuko asks Ril, if she is joking, to which Ril replies that if she really wants to know then she should confirm him. Suzuko ponders for a bit about what Ril means by “''confirm,” and starts to realize something. Suzuko then uses ''Honest on Ril and asks her to tell her how she really feels. Under Honest’s effects, Ril states that she fights for what she believes in, that’s all. Suzuko then ends her turn. Seeing this, Satomi cackles at the irony of Suzuko being betrayed by her trusted LRIG, and at the looks of despair on Suzuko’s face. Satomi then gets ‘sexually’ frustrated, and orders Carnival to “Grow.” Carnival tells Satomi that it’s not good to keep all of the pleasure for himself, so Satomi orders Carnival to finish them off. Giving Suzuko the signal, Ril has Suzuko activate the ARTS, Kill Two Birds with One Stone, which stops Satomi’s attack and deals direct damage to him; it also allows Ril to kick Carnival back onto her platform. Seeing that their plan has worked, Suzuko and Ril smile at each other. Back on the audience platform, Chinatsu and Mel realise that they were faking it. Mel further explains to Chinatsu that their ploy was meant to prevent Satomi from activating “Joker” again. Mel then states her envy at how much trust Ril and Suzuko have in each other. On Suzuko’s platform, Ril tells Suzuko that she believed in her, and Suzuko nods that she feels the same way. Satomi, though, becomes pissed off at the both of them for tricking him, so Ril retorts him with a “Too bad, you stupid former LRIG.” Satomi then starts laughing at how wonderful their relationship, before yelling that he’ll enjoy it even more when he destroys it and everything else that they want to protect. Back in reality, at a small café, Hanna is seen typing up an article about the truth and history of Selector Battles. As she is typing, she bumps into Dona who is now in possession of Shohei’s body. After explaining what happened to Shohei, Dona expresses her regret at potentially burdening Suzuko with Shohei’s wish. Though, Hanna refutes it saying that Suzuko is strong, so she doesn’t have to worry about it. Back in the battlefield, Suzuko orders Ril to attack, however, Satomi banishes Suzuko’s Saizo with the spell “Victory Song of Connected Destruction” in retaliation. They then begin exchanging blows and countermeasures until both of their LRIGs become exhausted. From the sidelines, Chinatsu notes how they are both low on Life Cloth, while Mel states that they each both have one coin left. Satomi then activates Joker again to have Carnival use “Blind” on Suzuko. Even though, Suzuko’s field is covered by a mist, Suzuko uses Honest’s effects to force Satomi into telling her specifically where all the cards hidden by Blind are, as well as, their types. Satomi cheers her ability for choosing the right way to ask that question, and shows her his cards, as Blind is being dispelled. Looking at his cards, Ril and Suzuko see that there are no traps among them, so Suzuko summons Mordre and another Saizo and uses them with Goku to launch a full attack on Satomi. Suzuko announces that Satomi has only one Life Cloth left, whilst Ril announces that he has no coins left, so he can’t use Joker anymore. Satomi then continues their implication that this will be his last turn. Satomi decides to go out big by using the ARTS, Phosphorescent Samsara, whilst Carnival finally takes off her mask. Seeing their seriousness, Suzuko suggests that they counter by using Deluge of Water Currents, however, she is shocked to see that she doesn’t have enough Multi Ener, due to Satomi wiping out Servant O’s abilities. Satomi then starts mocking the pair who realize that they are about to lose, and says that he will make sure to always remember them since they gave him so much fun. Satomi then orders Carnival to end them, however, Carnival asks him if he’s sure about this because she’ll end up crushing his toy. On the audience platform, Chinatsu realising how helpless she is, asks Mel if they can bet her coin on Suzuko. Mel replies that she doesn’t know since it has never been done before, and then asks if Chinatsu is serious about this implying that if they do end up doing it and Suzuko loses then they might disappear too. But, Chinatsu nods that she is serious. Mel, though, still refuses on the basis of wanting to protect Chinatsu. In response, Chinatsu yells at her that this is their battle too. She then asks Mel to fight together with her. Hearing the word “together,” Mel agrees saying that it’s the first time that Chinatsu has said that to her. Chinatsu thanks Mel, as she gives Chinatsu her coin. With card in hand, Chinatsu calls out to Suzuko, and throws the coin at her, telling her to use it. She then tells Suzuko to hang in there like she used to, when they were little. Happy, Suzuko uses Chinatsu’s card to form a new skill within Ril called “''Requiem.” Seeing this display of power, Satomi starts backing away in panic. Confused, Chinatsu asks Mel what is going on. Mel replies that she doesn’t know, but she thinks that Berserk and Honest are fusing together; in order to turn Suzuko’s strength of heart and Honest wish into offensive power for Ril to use (using Berserk as a relay between the pair). Satomi then starts freaking out at this revelation, causing Carnival to label him as useless and starts to attack by herself. Ril and Carnival then start clashing, resulting in one big strike by each LRIG. As Carnival tells Ril to give up, Ril and Suzuko both start simultaneously thinking that if they are together then they won’t lose. Their conviction and bond overwhelms Carnival and Satomi loses the battle. As the battlefield comes undone and turns into Mayu’s White Room, Satomi as a dark shadowy spirit tells Suzuko that the battles won’t end with his, as the darkness that created them won’t end. He then states that so long as there are disgusting creatures that are no more than bags stuffed with memories and greed, the Selector Battles will begin again. The last remnants of Satomi then fade away, as he states his intention to continue watching and laughing at the Selectors from the shadows as they battle and suffer. After Satomi disappears, Ril and Suzuko then appear in the ruins of the White Room. Ril states how they’ve won and how she heard Suzuko’s voice. Ril then thanks Suzuko for making her who she is today, and for allowing her to form her own will through Suzuko’s earnest emotions. Suzuko states that she could only do that because Ril was with her, so……but then, Ril interjects telling Suzuko to take care of Chinatsu especially after she had searched for her for so long. Ril mentions that it was almost saddening to see, causing Suzuko to start crying. Before parting, Ril asks Suzuko if she has any wishes for her memories, and Suzuko responds that she wants to remember Ril always. Ril then summons Suzuko’s gold coins and grants her wish. Right before, Suzuko leaves the room, she tells Ril that she will never forget her and Ril promises to do the same. The room then fades away, and Suzuko is brought back to reality. Back in the park, Suzuko cries over Ril's loss. Chinatsu then calls out to her and welcomes her back. Suzuko collapses to her knees, and starts crying even harder for Ril saying that she has enough of this. Chinatsu tells Suzuko that she won’t fight battles anymore and will wait out the time limit, because she wants to cherish the memories that Suzuko protected. Chinatsu states that she won’t run away anymore, and that even if something terrible does happen, she’ll just focus on the future like Suzuko does. Though, Mel seems unhappy by this, knowing what this means. Some time later, Suzuko is seen meeting up with her father at the station. Behind her, is a make-up advertisement poster with the real Iona Urazoe from Selector spread WIXOSS in it. Suzuko’s father asks if he is late and Suzuko states a bit. At Chinatsu’s house, Chinatsu is preparing dinner with her mother, when her father comes back with some groceries. Both Chinatsu and her mother welcome him back, and notices that massive amount of food on the table. Chinatsu boldly declares that she made it, much to her father’s delight. The next day, Suzuko meets up with Chinatsu after school, and they hang out and reminisce about old times together. They do this repeatedly for the next couple of weeks, making up for lost time; as they eat, shop and play WIXOSS together, with Suzuko now using a Red Hanayo deck and Chinatsu using a Green Midoriko deck; spending the rest of Chinatsu’s time limit having fun. It then switches to sunset on the last day of Chinatsu’s time limit, with Suzuko and Chinatsu watching the setting sun together from the top of a bridge, talking about how much fun they had. Suzuko says her farewell and tells her that she’ll see Chinatsu tomorrow. Chinatsu returns the promise. Suzuko then leaves with a sad expression, knowing what is about to happen. Chinatsu turns to the mostly black coins on her hands and smiles to herself. There is still a speck of gold on her last coin. Mel then tells her that it’s time and they head off to the ruins of Mayu’s White Room. In the ruins, Chinatsu and Mel say their farewells. Mel asks Chinatsu if she is similar to Suzuko, and states that she was always too scared to ask her before, because she was an LRIG who could only battle. Mel continues by saying how she can’t become Suzuko’s replacement, but Chinatsu corrects her saying Mel is Mel and not anybody else. Chinatsu then thanks her for always being at her side, and says that Mel is a dear friend to her. Mel smiles at her statement and uses the last speck of gold on her coin to free Chinatsu from the battles. As Mel and Chinatsu start shining, Mel thanks Chinatsu for being with her and says that their time together was fun. Chinatsu nods her approval, and as Mel goes back inside Chinatsu, she promises that they’ll always be friends. The doors then slam shut on Mayu’s room. A montage of scenes is then shown of the various past and present LRIGs and Selectors from the series going about their daily lives after the final battle between Satomi and Suzuko. Hanna is seen writing up another article at a café, while Dona who is still in Shohei’s body is seen hanging out with Shohei’s friends. In a nearby playground, Rio is seen playing with her friends, while Aya and Guzuko ''(who are also still stuck in their Selector’s bodies) are hanging out on a nearby bench. On a city street, a dark figure resembling Kou Satomi is seen walking across the road. Though from his grin, it is implied that Carnival has since taken possession of Satomi’s body. Kiyoi is then shown sensing Satomi’s presence, though whether or not she is aware that it is Carnival in his body is still unknown. Above the two is a billboard with Akira Aoi’s image (another former Selector from the first two seasons) advertising some pineapples. Chinatsu is then seen leaving her high school, where she bumps into Suzuko. She then looks at Suzuko’s Ril doll, and goes with her to their playground. Entering their childhood playground, Chinatsu asks Suzuko who she is, having forgotten everything about Suzuko and the Selector Battles as the price for leaving the Battles through the waiting option. However, Suzuko who still remembers, dodges the question by pretending to notice her Mel doll and calling it cute. Chinatsu mentions that she has had the Mel doll since she was little, and that she doesn’t really know why she keeps it, but she just intuitively knows that it’s something precious to her. Suzuko reintroduces herself to Chinatsu, and Chinatsu replies with her name (just like she did when they were little). Suzuko then calls her Chi-chan, and asks to become her friend. The two then leave the playground side by side together, while Suzuko thinks to herself that someday they’ll be like how they were back then, and that if they are together then it will surely happen someday. The title screen then flashes and changes teasing a new season called “Lostorage conflated WIXOSS.” Featured Battle * Suzuko Homura vs Kou Satomi - Suzuko Wins. Notes * It is revealed that Suzuko can also use Honest on both herself and Ril. * Another feature of Joker allows Carnival to rewrite her own coin skills and use the coin bet skills of other Selectors. in addition, it also allows her to rewrite an opponent’s card. * Carnival finally removes her mask in this episode. * Non-participating Selectors in the audience area can transfer their coin cards to other Selectors for them to use during a battle, though it is implied that if the Selector whom they've entrusted their card to loses, then the both of them will suffer the penalty for it as a result. * In the end, Chinatsu wins by default through waiting out the time limit. Since Chinatsu still had a tiny bit of gold left on her coin at the end of the 90 day limit, she was not taken over by her LRIG, instead, she loses all of her memories of Suzuko and her time in the battles (which were the memories that Chinatsu had the strongest attachment to and were the core of what made up Mel) as the price for leaving the battles. Although it is unknown if she still remembers her time with Shohei in middle school. * Suzuko wins all 5 gold coins and is freed from the battles. * It is unknown if Rio is still a Selector or not. Trivia * The real Iona Urazoe and Akira Aoi make brief cameos in this episode, appearing on posters and billboards. * The Servant D2 card that Satomi has in his hand (see image below), from WXD-21 Red Joker, was unreleased at the time of this episode's release. Gallery Kou revealing hand.png Lostorage Episode 12 - 03.jpg Lostorage Episode 12 - 08.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 14.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 15.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 16.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 18.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 19.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 20.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 21.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 25.jpg Links and References * http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-12-dawn-721855 Navigation